<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Gentlemen by NevaRYadL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615313">Like Gentlemen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL'>NevaRYadL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Fighting As Foreplay, Fighting Kink, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Sweat, Topping from the Bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Oni and the Trapper get into a fight that the Entity allows. Things escalate and take a surprising turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: Oni/Trapper, mlm smut, fighting kink, dominance kink, oral sex, frottage, anal sex, topping from the bottom, sweat kink if you squint really hard</p><p>nsfw tumblr request for the oni/the trapper and the two to get into a fight that turns sexy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What the survivors do not see, is that sometimes, just sometimes... the killers fought.</p><p>Sometimes squabbles that resulted in the two in each other's faces and screaming their horrible noises, the Entity or their own madness having taken their voices long ago, until they were breathless and angry before just storming away. This usually resulted in far worse down the line.</p><p>Sometimes, they were ruthless fights. Blood and violence and weapons biting into skin and spilling the glowing orange blood that rushed beneath their skins since The Entity stole them away. Sometimes they left the fighters too damaged to fight for a while, the Entity leaving them to slowly heal from the damage to pay for their foolishness, or perhaps watch with a sadistic eye as they lay whimpering in a pool or brilliant and glowing orange. Sometimes, the killer that won  went on a victory high killing spree that pleased the Entity greatly, chanting to them to sacrifice 'the meat' as the Killer cleaved through the screaming Survivors.</p><p>This time... this time was a ruthless fight. </p><p>The Oni had wondered a ways into the fog that housed them when not tormenting the Survivors and almost had stepped onto a bear trap. He had smashed it with his club and then three more that he found. He regarded traps as weak. Real warriors went head to head. The Trapper less so, who regarded traps as just another weapon to use in battle that required wits and cleverness to use so that they slowed prey down and drew out the delicious hunt. So the Trapper was enraged to find his bear traps smashed to pieces, knowing only one killer with a blunt instrument capable of doing such a thing and with enough raw strength to do it.</p><p>It was a petty squabble at best. But both parties involved were incredibly prideful and stubborn. So what would have been nothing in the hands of the other killers, turned into a blood match the instant that the Trapper realized that the Oni was responsible. And despite it all, the Entity seemed entertained that this small issue blew up so quickly, surrounding the two killers in a fog and depositing them in an area before watching with a slightly interested eye.</p><p>Given the silent permission, the two killers saw fit to have at each other with wild bloodlust.</p><p>The Oni was ruthless strength where the Trapper was ruthless cunning. It was quite hard to use ruthless strength against someone that could just outwit you, plant a trap for you to fumble into while blindly running. But the ruthless cunning had to keep up, because it was hard to take the brutal strength and even someone as hardy as the Trapper would crumble from a single strike. But at the same time, that ruthless strength could easily be thwarted if the Oni fell into a trap.</p><p>And perhaps another time, they would have simply worn themselves out, exhausted themselves until they were too tired to angry for something so minor.</p><p>However, the Trapper was a creature of dominance. In his life, before becoming the twisted creature that he was, the need for dominance had been installed into him by someone that he no longer could remember. And being one of the first Killers to be brought into the strange realm by The Entity, he held the most 'deaths' and could often feel preference for him above all the others from The Entity because of it. He was the dominant killer. A brutish upstart would not take that from him and he would not allow this new brute to take anything away from him.</p><p>So he threw everything into winning.</p><p>And well... he was one of the favored Killers by The Entity for a reason.</p><p>One cleverly hidden bear trap and waiting for the Oni to start his reckless charge was all it took. The giant creature rushed forward and the trap bit deep into his leg. As it was designed to stop a bear it easily rent the Oni's toughened flesh and down the Oni went. With the Oni incapacitated, the Trapper merely rushed up and put his clever to the large man's throat. Though the Oni did save face and dared not show an ounce of fear or weakness, from the iron teeth locked into the flesh of his leg or the sharpened clever was already leaving a glowing orange streak across his neck, merely glaring at the Trapper behind his mask.</p><p>The Entity, quite intrigued by these turn of events, graced the two something special, sensing that it would make the fight quite a bit more interesting.</p><p>For the first time in what felt like centuries, the two re-earned the ability to speak.</p><p>"<i>Do you yield.</i>" The Trapper rasped out.</p><p>"<b>Never.</b>" The Oni rumbled back.</p><p>"<i>It wasn't a question,</i>" The Trapper hissed out.</p><p>The Oni lashed out, knocking the clever from the Trapper's hand, capitalizing on the Trapper being stunned for a second to lash out with his other hand holding his kanabo. However, his strike was severely hampered by how he was still kneeling down and only using one hand. Not to mention, the side that he was striking at the Trapper was also the side with the twisted pieces of metal that decorated the Trapper's right side. When the kanabo actually struck, it merely hurt the Trapper, who otherwise merely grabbed the thing and was able to yank it free from the Oni's grasp with both hands out of his one and toss it aside.</p><p>"<i>Let's settle this like gentlemen.</i>"</p><p>"<b>A pathetic worm like you could never hope to match me.</b>"</p><p>A fight with fists seemed stacked in the Oni's favor. However, when he was still human, the Trapper had become quite apt at fighting and using his fights to implement order among the chaos and using a firm hand like someone he no longer remembered. And even against a larger and stronger opponent, the Trapper was not so easily bested. So they fought in a stalemate, swinging fists at one another, again testing ruthless cunning over ruthless strength, never quite hitting because it would spell a certain end, but always trying. Always trying to establish dominance, trying to outdo the other in such a straightforward manner.</p><p>But again, the Trapper <i>wanted</i> to win with a venomous fury.</p><p>He feinted and then while the Oni was leaning back away from the punch, lashed out with his foot and struck the injury on the Oni's leg. The Oni roared and collapsed to his knees. Seeing the opportunity, the Trapper launched himself at the downed giant, putting his weight into it. The Oni was thrown onto his back and pinned down, grunting and panting as the Trapper straddled his chest, also grunting and panting.</p><p>"<i>That's all she wrote,</i>" The Trapper rasped.</p><p>When the Oni tried to rise, the Trapper merely leaned his weight forward, hands digging into the Oni's great shoulders. A threat for more with him having quite the upper hand.</p><p>"<b>You are a sneak and trickster... but I must admit that you've bested me for now.</b>"</p><p>"<i>Got a thing for fighting, ey?</i>"</p><p>"<b>What makes you say that, trickster?</b>"</p><p>"<i>The hard knob pressed against my ass.</i>"</p><p>The Oni, trying to keep his dignity, could only grunt and made the Trapper chuckle and rumble above him. The true extent of his... 'arousal' could not be felt because of the extent of his armor, but he was in fact quite hard, and with how the Trapper was seated on him, could feel it press up against him. The Trapper was right that a good fight got his blood flowing, but only truly a fight worthy of his skill level aroused him so. And admittedly, the Trapper was proving an annoyingly competent opponent.</p><p>And based on a rather prominent tenting in the Trapper's britches, he probably had a similar outlook.</p><p>"<i>You want it, yeah? But men like us, we want to earn it like real workers do. We want to take charge. How's about we tussle some more, victory comes out on... top.</i>"</p><p>"<b>I admit I am interested, trickster... very well. Fists only.</b>"</p><p>The Trapper got off of him and they stood together and faced off, not before the Oni made a point of reaching down and ripping the bear trap off his leg and tossing the destroyed trap aside. The Trapper's mouth twitched behind his mask and the Oni merely let out a rumbling laugh at his annoyance. The anger would only make the fight better.</p><p>They faced each other, and then went at each other with wild bloodlust.</p><p>Strength against cunning, force against wit, fury against fury. In some ways they were equal to one another, in other ways they were stronger than the other, in some ways they were weaker than the other. Regardless, it was quite the match that had the two pouring sweat as they fought to outmatch and outdo the other, running down the Trapper's filthy skin in cleaning lines and soaking the inside of the Oni's armor. Their breathing could almost be heard over the sound of their exertion as they threw punch after punch at one another, ducked out of the way of one another, lashed out with all of their supernatural strength and speed. Going at it like men possessed. Because they wanted to win the prize at the end.</p><p>But the Trapper wanted to win more.</p><p>One percisicon jab to where the Oni's chin should have been underneath his mask stunned him long enough for the Trapper to rear back a leg and slam it into the Oni's gut and send him to the ground once again. When he tried to rise, the Trapper once again mounted his hips.</p><p>"...<b>Fine. You win, trickster,</b>" The Oni panted out tiredly.</p><p>The Trapper laughed in that awful manner of his as he shimmed down between the Oni's complacent legs, pawing at his armor.</p><p>"<i>Let me see what I won,</i>" The Trapper panted as he worked his hands over the Oni's armor, eventually getting it open enough for a hand to fish his cock out of his pants. "<i>Damn, as big as the rest of you. Was kinda hoping that.</i>"</p><p>Still holding his cock in one hand, the Trapper used the other to move his mask up as his head duck down, not letting the Oni see his face. And the Oni was unsure of what he was planning until he felt a lukewarm breath on his cock, followed by a tongue. And then a groan escaped him as the Trapper took to licking along his cock head, teasing the sensitive skin with a lukewarm and slimy tongue that nonetheless had the Oni groaning and rolling his hips up to chase the sensation. When the Trapper mouth sealed around the head and sucked, some small thought process in the back of the Oni's mind realized that with the teeth in the Trapper's mask's maw was probably the reason that the mask was removed before all intelligent thought went out the window as the Trapper took more into his mouth and sucked again.</p><p>Damn him but the trickster was good with his mouth, making the Oni gasp and rock his hips up as the Trapper sucked down half of his cock and worked his mouth and tongue around what he could. Tricky bastard all around it would seem. Not that the Oni got to enjoy the bastard's tricky mouth for long, the Trapper pulled off not after too long with a wet pop and returned his mask without showing his face again. But the Oni could see his spit wet lips through the awful maw of his mask regardless.</p><p>"<i>Hold on...</i>"</p><p>The Trapper rooted around his pockets and came out with a grimy jar. The Oni watched as the Trapper took the cork out and sloppily dumped the contents on the Oni's cock. Slightly confused, the Oni watched the Trapper slick up his cock before pulling away and undoing his overalls. Underneath was more coal, dirt and bloodstained skin with more scars and bits of twisted metal poking out of his skin. Looked like something exploded on one of his sides. Not that the Oni cared, just that the Trapper was straddling his waist once more, pressing his own cock against the Oni's and making them both groan while reaching behind himself.</p><p>"<b>Odd way... to claim your prize...</b>" The Oni grunted out, but rolling his hips up to grind against the Trapper's cock and send shivers down his spine.</p><p>"<i>I like my prizes all sorts of ways. Just have a hankering to do it this way. Especially with you having this. Who knows? You lose another fight to me and I might take it another way,</i>" The Trapper grunted, rutting against the Oni with slow languid rolls of his hips.</p><p>"<b>If you win another fight,</b>" The Oni playfully huffed back.</p><p>The rutting was good, the oil provided a nice slickness to the movement. Perhaps not as good as the trickster's mouth, but decent enough. Decent enough to keep him hard and aching and wanting. Distract him while the Trapper's other hand moved behind him, until the Trapper deemed himself prepared enough and pulled his hands away, scooting further up into the Oni's lap. The Trapper chuckled softly as he reached behind him and took hold of the Oni's cock, holding it steady as he pressed it against his body for a moment before sinking onto it and robbing the Oni of thought.</p><p>Sinking down, down, down until the Trapper was seated in his lap and the Oni's cock was entrapped in slick tight heat. It seemed while their skin was cooler to the touch, their insides were still very much warm and the Oni felt like he could melt with the heat around him. Chuckling again, the Trapper bunched his thighs up underneath of him, turning his seating into squatting, before reaching behind him to put his hands on the Oni's knees for leverage and then pulling up before dropping down a bit, making them both gasp from the pull, the slide, the friction. And he did it again. And again. And again, higher and faster and deeper each time.</p><p>With the Trapper's hands braced on the Oni's knees, lifting and dropping his hips and taking the Oni's cock with each drop down, surrounding the Oni in tight and wet heat, it was rather hard for the Oni to think about much else. Say anything or make much noise besides groaning deep in his chest each time that the Trapper dropped himself down. Each groan just cemented the grin on the Trapper's face that was barely hidden by the slit in his mask. The victor enjoying his spoils, the Oni figured, though he could hardly complain since he was very much enjoying being the loser in this situation. Enjoying the pleasure that he had not known for what felt like hundreds of years, the burning in his lower belly, the way that his testicles felt swollen and heavy and the way that his thighs bunched up as pleasure ebbed and flowed down his spine.</p><p>When the Oni bucked upwards, the Trapper let out a low and guttural chuckle that should have made him burn in embarrassment. He could hardly think past how good he felt though, how good the Trapper felt wrapped around his cock. It had been far too long since the company of anything besides his hands.</p><p>"<i>Feels good, dunnit?</i>" The Trapper breathless chuckled.</p><p>The Oni grunted and thrust his hips up, grinning behind his mask at the breathless moan that escaped the Trapper, rolling his hips down in response. A small smirk played on the Oni's lips behind his mask as he did it again. Perhaps there was a way to regain some control, or at least enjoy himself even more than he was. So he bucked again, with strength, nearly bouncing the Trapper on his cock. The Trapper gasped and his cock dripped off orange color liquid. Even there, the strange bright orange blood that flowed in them changed it, it seemed, how interesting.</p><p>The Trapper started to rumble something out, but the Oni bucked again, grinning as the Trapper had another surprised moan ripped out of him.  Spurred on, the Oni reached up and grabbed the Trapper's waist, proceeding to use his superior strength to move him up and down his cock, startling another moan out of him before a series of rough grunts and groans as he was so easily handled.</p><p>"<i>Fuck! Cheater... bastard...</i>"</p><p>The Oni merely chuckled and kept moving the Trapper, who was now holding onto his wrists in an attempt to stabilize himself, not able to thrust down anymore with the tight grip on his waist. He was freely moaning. Working up a sweat about it too, like before, the man's coal and dirt stained skin looking damp in the low light of the realm. Not that the Oni was doing much better, sweating again himself because, even as strong as he was, the Trapper was a man of great size and even he was working to continue to lift up and drop the Trapper on his cock. His armor felt stifling from the heat of his body and the sweat started to bead across his skin underneath its confines, and the Trapper's bare waist was getting harder and harder to hold with how slick his skin was growing. But the friction and tight, wet heat was worth the effort, and seeing the Trapper reduced to just noise and whimpering and trying to rock his hips down to meet the Oni's thrusts up? Exquisite. </p><p>The Oni could feel his peak coming, and wanted to pour everything into the Trapper. But grudgingly admitted that the Trapper was still the victor in this situation.</p><p>"<b>In or out, trickster?</b>"</p><p>"<i>In!</i>" The Trapper huffed out, grunting when the Oni thrusted up into him harder, faster, deeper.</p><p>"<b>So be it.</b>"</p><p>He was growing tired manhandling the Trapper's big body. But release was almost there, so using the last bit of his strength, the Oni started moving the Trapper harder and faster up and down his cock, chasing his pleasure and the Trapper's, feeling his lower half tighten up as his end approached. He dug his heels into the ground to push himself higher and thus deeper into the Trapper and robbed him of breath and noise, clutching at the Oni's sweat damp wrists and trying to rock his hips down against him to meet the thrusts. Until the Oni could not put it off anymore and pressed into the base and released it all into the Trapper, roaring his pleasure to the darkened air around them as the Trapper arched above him and painted a stripe across the front of the Oni's armor. Oni spent deep inside the Trapper before falling back to the ground to pant and groan deep.</p><p>"<i>Ain't bad losing every now and again... eh?</i>"</p><p>"...<b>Perhaps not.</b>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Oni/Trapper, mlm smut, fighting as foreplay, mild blood and bruise mention, very mild sweat kink if you squint hard, anal fingering, anal sex, rimming, barebacking, coming untouched, fluff at the end if you squint</p><p>nsfw tumblr request for a sequel, fighting as foreplay, the oni dominating</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had lost.</p><p>Was it a good feeling after all was said and done? No.</p><p>He was a sore loser.</p><p>He was aware that the Trapper was one of the Entity's oldest killers, one of its favored killers. And that was not through his seniority through being in the Entity's odd realm, not totally, but mostly through the man's skill that the Oni had to acknowledge. Begrudgingly. He won as many of the 'trials' as he did because of his skill, because of his crafty and trickster ways. The survivors feared him as they should have feared all the Killers.</p><p>It still did not sit right with him that he lost. Even if he had enjoyed the Trapper 'taking his prize' by straddling his waist and taking his cock as the Trapper had. It bothered him greatly. Enough to drive him into a growing frenzy of rage and bloodlust, taking it out on the survivors and becoming a force to be reckoned with. Survivors became petrified at the sight of him, knowing that something was driving him to the edges of brutality, even in the hell that they were all trapped in. He won trial after trial, and that he was not facing the Trapper just made his bloodlust burn bright red and hot, spilling the blood of the Survivors did nothing but stoke his bloodlust more. Nothing satisfied him but the thought of besting that damned trickster.</p><p>And the Entity could feel it.</p><p>After a rather bloody match, where the Oni had already flung the viscera from his blade with a hard snap of his wrist, he could... feel... the Entity behind him, but dared not look. Coward, he was not, but the Entity... there was something about fearing the Entity that just seemed as natural as breathing.</p><p>It asked what he wanted.</p><p>"<b>I want to face that vile Trapper once again. He will not best me a second time.</b>"</p><p>The Entity rippled and a heinous sound that the Oni could not identify sounded behind him. But he knew the noise. The Entity was <i>chuckling</i> at his request. At him. But in such a pleased manner that the Oni was not sure how to react but to keep not looking at the God in the Sky above him.</p><p>It agreed.</p><p>The world shifted and he found himself in another of the dark realms that the Entity enjoyed watching them hunt. It looked like 'his realm' that the Entity had crafted from his memories, his family home twisted by his own shredded memories, the Entity's twisted desires and the darkness of the realm. This would be perfect...</p><p>He looked around for a moment before he heard the sound of a Survivor's scream. He followed it, going towards the sound of a brief struggle before there was silence, following where the sounds had been until he came upon the Trapper stepping away from a hook as the Entity took a survivor up into the sky to be devoured. It felt rather smug, in an odd way for tendrils and chitinous limbs that disappeared into inky blackness to feel. But the Entity never made sense, and it made the Oni's head hurt every time he tried too. Instead he settled on looking at the expense of the Trapper's back as he watched the survivor disappear. Hmm... yes... the Oni wished to see more of that.</p><p>"<i>Last one... was almost too easy--</i>"</p><p>"<b>Trickster.</b>"</p><p>The Trapper spun around, meeting his gaze readily. </p><p>"<i>Big man, how's it going?</i>"</p><p>"<b>I demand a rematch for my honor!</b>"</p><p>The Trapper laughed in that horrible way of his, eyes bright and open behind his mask.</p><p>"<i>Sure thing, big guy! But uh... just remember what happened last time you picked a fight with me,</i>" The Trapper said before letting his voice drop to a low rumble. "<i>What's the prize this time?</i>"</p><p>"<b>The same as before.</b>"</p><p>"<i>Suits me just fine! Been thinking about that big muscular arse of yours.</i>"</p><p>The Oni merely rumbled out a laugh of his own. The Trapper would keep thinking of it. Because the difference between now and their fight before was that the Oni now wanted to win with venomous fury. Mostly to self re-earn his honor, because to lose to the twisted little trickster and all his cowardly little tricks had stung worse than anything the Oni had ever felt, both in his previous life and as a Killer for the Entity. But also, his cock was already filling out at the thought of bending the Trapper over and reducing him to a whimpering and compliant mess.</p><p>"<b>Fists only!</b>"</p><p>"<i>Sure thing, big guy!</i>"</p><p>The Trapper was ruthless cunning. The Oni was ruthless strength. In most other circumstances, they would be rather evenly matched, though the results would hang on a knife's edge given that one small opening could easily rend the other defeated. However, in these circumstances, the Oni wanted to win. And his very soul burned with that want.</p><p>And it only took a few moments of them exchanging blows for that to dawn on the Trapper and for a look of 'uh oh' to appear in his eyes as he realized this. </p><p>A blow to the Trapper's jaw shattered his mask, he leaned back to avoid the worst of the damage but his mask broke and fell to pieces to the ground. The Trapper came in close to get a swing, the Oni grabbed the straps to his overalls and flung him, snapping one and the material sagging underneath the lessened support of the single strap. The Trapper was sure to return the favor, coming in close to grapple him and grab the ropes of his armor and snapping them when he pulled back, ruining most of the (admittedly threadbare) chest armor that he wore. He merely snarled and tore the rest of it away, casting it aside. The Entity would restore it later, as it usually did with their tools of bloodshed.</p><p>They went like that, trading blow for blow, grappling and tusseling, putting bruises, a few cuts and exhaustion into one another and more or less destroying their armor and gear in the process. The Oni rumbled quite happily when the Trapper's hard and leaking cock was free from his destroyed clothing, revealing that he was quite reveling in the heated battle. He was even more pleased when his own britches were torn free and his own hard cock sprang free and the Trapper's eyes scoured his body hungrily. </p><p>Were this any other fight, they might have exhausted each other until falling over and passing out. However, this was a fight that the Oni was pouring himself into to win, that he wanted to win, and so it was after quite an exhausting and long match, that the Oni took a swing at the Trapper's jaw with enough force that when it struck, the Trapper was knocked back on his ass. The Oni followed after, pushing him down with his foot when he tried to rise again.</p><p>Both naked, bruised, cut in a few places, sweating and exhausted, the Oni pushed down against the Trapper, making sure to lower his hips to press his very hard cock against the Trapper's very hard cock, so that he could not deny his own pleasure in their fight. And his defeat.</p><p>How thrilling.</p><p>"<b>Do you yield, trickster?</b>"</p><p>The Trapper wriggled underneath the hold, only further realizing how strongly the Oni was pinning him and rubbing their cocks together more. The movement made the Trapper's cock twitch against his own, though if it really was the movement or the Trapper realizing he was pinned and defeated, the Oni did not know though his lower belly heated greatly at the thought of it being the latter.</p><p>"<i>Guess so,</i>" The Trapper panted.</p><p>"<b>Good. And I intend to collect on my prize... now.</b>"</p><p>The Oni stood, and then bent down and yanked the Trapper up onto his feet and then took him over his shoulder, much to the Trapper's loud indignation. The Oni ignored him, marching him into the estate and picking the nearest solid surface, a sturdy looking table, though it rattled when the Oni deposited the Trapper on it and then flipped him onto his belly.</p><p>"<i>Really, asshole?</i>"</p><p>"<b>Do you not want this?</b>"</p><p>"<i>Fuck, you better not stop now. Just don't fucking throw me like a sack of potatoes!</i>"</p><p>"<b>Very well. Stay here for now, I need lubrication.</b>" The Oni chuckled.</p><p>When the Trapper huffed and made no move to rise, the Oni went out. They needed oil, and if his memory served him, the Trapper kept a vial on his person for his bear traps, though it would be discarded with his ruined overalls at this point.</p><p>Outside, the Oni looked through their discarded clothing for the jar, only to spy a slowly chugging away generator and a toolbox not too far away from where they had fought. Remembering that machine lubricant was rather thick and greasy stuff, and thinking about that making his cock slick, the Oni went over to look through the toolbox. And lo and behold, there was a small container of machine lubricant within the toolbox. Grinning behind his mask, the Oni went back inside to where the Trapper was still surprisingly still bent over the wooden table. He trembled deliciously as the Oni came up behind him, opening the container and getting a few of his thick fingers slick with the stuff, tossing the container onto the table and letting it roll across the wood before stopping by the Trapper's head. The Trapper watched it before grunting at the feeling of the Oni's thick fingers rubbing against his ass.</p><p>"<i>Gonna tease me?</i>"</p><p>The Oni merely rumbled, liking how breathy and weak the Trapper sounded as his slick fingers rubbed against the puckered ring of the Trapper's ass, rumbling low as he watched the flesh twitch underneath the touch. After all, this was his prize and he would enjoy it at his own speed and his own way. And the thought of making the wise mouth and chatty Trapper whine and whimper for his cock and then on it? Currently putting the wildfire into the Oni's belly and only making it worse as his slick fingers trailed along the Trapper's body and he shuddered and grunted at the sensation.</p><p>When the outside was slick and the Trapper had lost his voice for the moment, the Oni slipped a single finger inside of it, mindful of his talons. The tight heat that his cock remembered surrounded his finger, drawing a low rumbling groan out of him as he worked the slick inside of the Trapper and worked on opening his body up. The Trapper continued to not say much, uttering low curses and short gruffs and groans as the Oni worked him open with one finger, and then two, eventually caving to his own desires and giving his cock short teasing strokes to keep himself hard and feed the desire that was mounting as he felt the Trapper twitch and squeeze around his fingers that had him remembering how it felt around his cock.</p><p>When two fingers slid in smoothly to his base knuckle, he deemed the Trapper ready, slicking up his cock before gripping one sturdy hip in one hand and using the other to guide his cock to rub against the slick, puckered flesh that twitched at the touch. Before the Oni could tease him further, the Trapper merely rolled his hips back, pushing the head of the cock partially inside of him and moaning loudly. Rumbling loudly himself, the Oni pushed his cock in, working his way into the tight, clenching and slick heat, all the way to the base, pausing to relish the sensations and the Trapper flexing and twitching around him. But he also desired friction as well, and a desire to make the Trapper howl underneath of him as well, so he pulled out a bit and then pushed in, quickly working up a rhythm, going faster and deeper and harder, until his hips were smacking the Trapper's ass loudly.</p><p>The Oni watched his cock slide in and out of the Trapper, slick with the lubricant as it pushed in and slid out of the Trapper as he grunted, moaned and <i>whimpered</i> underneath of him, the muscles in his back quivering underneath the onslaught of sensations. The Oni hummed, running one hand up and down the Trapper's spine and feeling him shudder underneath the touch, while his other hand reached underneath of the Trapper, trailing along his quivering abdominal wall. </p><p>The Oni could feel a sort of anticipation in the Trapper's body, probably hoping for the Oni to grab his hard and leaking cock that bobbed with the thrusts into his body, to which the Oni did not and the Trapper whined from it and made the Oni chuckle. Instead he petted the Trapper's abdominal wall, rubbing against where he knew he would almost feel his cock through the flesh if the Trapper was smaller or thinner. But still, the thought of his cock buried deep inside of this writhing man was a good thought indeed, making the Oni rumble deeply as he kept thrusting into the Trapper, enveloping his cock in slick heat and tightness.</p><p>"<b>Does it feel good, trickster?</b>"</p><p>The Trapper did not respond, the Oni chuckling at his attempt to regain face. Instead he angled his hips slightly and thrust in hard, cock bumping against the Trapper's prostate and making him gasp. The Oni got his answer in the Trapper pushing his hips back, silently asking for more. So he obliged, thrusting his hips harder and faster and deeper into the Trapper and listening to the damn break and the man get quite loud and quite needy underneath of him, hands clawing at the table as the sensations overtook him and took away his senses.</p><p>Good, good.</p><p>When he started to feel the telltale build up of his coming pleasure, but not done with the Trapper yet, and given that the Trapper had been quite ‘good’ so far, the Oni decided to indulge him. First by pulling out, much to the whining displeasurement of the Trapper, and then taking and turning onto his back on the table, gathering up his legs and pinning them to the man’s chest.</p><p>“<b>Hold your legs here.</b>”</p><p>Panting and groaning, the Trapper kept his own legs pinned to his chest, keeping himself prone and open so that the Oni could duck down, lifting his mask up enough out of that way so that his tongue could lap at the Trapper’s hole. The Trapper howled above him, the Oni grinning as he dragged his tongue along the Trapper’s heated hole, the skin outside of him very much cool to the touch, but inside? Inside there was a heat and the Oni was curious to taste it, grabbing onto the back of the Trapper’s thighs to keep his enthusiastic writhing down as his tongue dragged along the heated, puckered flesh.</p><p>Given how his cock was just inside the man, the Trapper’s flesh yielded easily to a few pointed jabs of his tongue, the flesh welcoming him as he pushed his tongue inside and thrust it in and out to taste the heat of the Trapper’s body and listen to the Trapper’s lustful howls and moans above him, jerking and spasming against where he was effectively bent in half and pinned down to the table. Almost made the Oni chuckle, instead focusing on undoing the Trapper further and further, even as his still hard cock drooled pre-cum onto the floor.</p><p>“<i>FUCK! PLEASE!</i>”</p><p>The Oni continued to eat out the man’s ass, squeezing the back of his muscular thighs appreciatively.</p><p>“<i>PLEASE PUT IT BACK IN!</i>”</p><p>The Oni allowed his tongue to slow down, dragging out to tease the rim.</p><p>“<i>YOU’RE COCK, YOU GIANT BLUE ASSHOLE!</i>”</p><p>Chuckling, the Oni rose, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand before taking his cock in hand, guiding it back to the Trapper’s body and then swiftly bottoming out in one thrust and effectively silencing the Trapper by punching the air out of his lungs. Only for him to get it back a second later as the Oni took to pounding into him, deep, hard and fast and once again making the man a mewling, howling mess of lust.</p><p>“<b>Can you come like this, trickster?</b>” The Oni panted, feeling his staved off orgasm once again dawning on him.</p><p>The Trapper, robbed of voice, merely moaned again, clutching his still pinned legs as the Oni pounded into him with strength that would have the Trapper remembering this bout fondly, even with their accelerated healing, for several hours. The thought of the Trapper fondly limping because he was oversensitive put fire in the Oni’s belly and pushed his orgasm all the closer faster. Even more so when he thought of the Trapper dripping his seed.</p><p>“<b>I guess we shall see.</b>”</p><p>So the Oni kept thrusting into him, feeling his body tense and wind up, ready to pour it all into the Trapper. The Trapper was twitching and squeezing around him wonderfully, back arching off the table and his cock twitching, dripping droplets of precum onto his heaving stomach. He was getting close. The Oni wanted to watch the Trapper cum on his cock, angling his hips just right again and--</p><p>The Trapper howled, his cock jerking and spraying his chest with his pleasure, squeezing and clamping down on the Oni. Unable to resist, the Oni thrusted in hard and fast the last few times that he needed, spending deep inside of the Trapper and feeling the pleasure burst and fill his system, turning his spine into hot jelly and a deep sense of relief filled his belly and lower abdomen. His breathing came out in stuttering bursts as he spent himself deep in the Trapper, keeping inside until the last drop, before pulling out and taking a step back as his wet and softened cock slid out of the Trapper.</p><p>The Trapper, panting and breathing hard, was reduced to a shivering and oversensitive mess, trembling as his legs fell to dangle. The Oni enjoyed the sight of the man’s cock twitching as it spent it’s last before starting to soften and lay in the mess on his chest and stomach. His ass, red and slick, twitching for a moment before a drop of spend escaped him, again much to the Oni’s delight.</p><p>Satisfied, the Oni stepped closer, reaching out to run his hand through the mess on the Trapper’s chest, smearing it into his skin.</p><p>“<b>Not bad losing every now and again, right trickster?</b>”</p><p>The Trapper reached out and placed a hand on top of the Oni’s. An almost tender moment that felt right.</p><p>“<i>Suppose so,</i>” The Trapper slurred out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: The Oni/The Wraith, mentioned character 'death', mentioned injuries, mentioned blood and gore, mentioned disease/rot/body horror<br/>mlm smut, oral sex, rimming, anal fingering, anal sex, barebacking</p><p>I cannot stress this enough I have no fucking clue why I wrote this, just that I couldn't get it out of my head and I pretty much wrote 90% of it in one sitting so idk idk idk don't expect 'the sexual escapades of the Oni' though</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was not a fool.</p><p>Given that they were all trapped in an endless hell cycle, seemingly broken away from time. The cowboy, the samurai, the huntress, the daughter of a salaryman, all these creatures ripped from time and placed here untouched by the years they all knew had passed. They all had a lot of time to kill, and given the violent, aggressive and generally greedy nature of the killers, it was not surprising for one of them to be in a purely sexual relationship with another. It was a nice way to let off steam and any mutually consented damage that they did to one another was healed not long after. And the entity was either amused or did not care to stop them, so they felt free reign to go about it with leisure.</p><p>He knew that the Trapper fooled around. He had been there the longest, so his attitude was much more casual about it and he took his pleasure wherever he could get it. The Trapper seemed fond of that bark-like creature, the Wraith, another longtime vetern of the hellish realm. The Trapper also seemed fond of their couplings, though usually consisting of domination and fighting that, despite the Trapper always claiming he would attempt otherwise, would end up with his cock firmly up the Trapper's ass while he wailed in pleasure. And if the idle gossip in the dark whispers of the darkest reaches of the artificially created realms were to go by, the Trapper also enjoyed the company of the Doctor occasionally and very rarely the Huntress as well.</p><p>So, when the Oni wished to seek something outside of the Trapper and his usual bouts of, while extremely pleasureable, but still still violent and rough sex, he felt no loyalty to stay 'loyal' to the Trapper. Sometimes a man just wanted a fuck without going through a round of fisticuffs to determine an already decided end. Not soft just... easier, more relaxing and less likely to leave him nursing glowing orange cuts, nasty bruises and occasionally torn muscle all over his body.</p><p>His prospects were not... appetizing to say the least. While he understood his own form was twisted and ugly and rather disgusting, many of his fellow Killers were... much more so. Whether it be the Hag's rotted form, the Hillbilly's twisted form, the Doctor's just plain terrifying form, or even the Plague's and Clown's flat out disgusting diseased and rotted forms, he had some standards when it came to potential partners. Mostly it being... not those five. Thankfully, as far as he could tell, they were not interested in him as well. </p><p>The Shape was tempting, unblemished flesh and a greatly tall and muscular man, but his mind was well... he was not available, as well as the Cannibal for the same reasons. The Wraith was tempting, and given that they both shared the Trapper as a sexual partner, it might have even been easier, but given that, the Wraith might have also enjoyed rough sex and he was trying to avoid that. The Huntress was also tempting, tall and strong and muscular, but her humming drove him mad and the obsession with children, even if the Entity blessed them the knowledge that there would be no New Life in this realm, was unsettling even to him. </p><p>The Nightmare and Ghost Face were creeps, and the Nightmare was repulsive on levels not only cosmetically. Legion was a group of annoying barely legals. The Pig was even more violent than him and probably enjoyed a great many gruesome and dark things that repulsed him. The Spirit was related to him and just... no. And the Demogorgon was just a beast as far as he knew. The Deathslinger was tempting, as far as he knew through idle gossip of the whispers in the dark, the Deathslinger only preferred casual and light flings. The Executioner was also tempting if only because it would be the same as with the Trapper but perhaps a fresh 'face' would make it interesting for a while. The new killer, the Blight was... no.</p><p>His choices were... lacking to say the least. </p><p>And he would not touch the pathetic and whimpering survivors, even if they would consent to a union though it was very unlikely given how many times he had killed them and killed them quite gruesomely. Not to mention they were pale and pathetic things that would break underneath his hands. </p><p>He just wanted as casual fuck that he did not need to fight for, pathetic how hard that was.</p><p>So, of the least outright repulsed choices he had... the Wraith, the Deathslinger and maybe the Executioner... hmm...</p><p>Fuck it, he chose the easy one.</p><p>When the Entity did need them, it had stopped caring what they did if they were at least not fighting. So he stepped into the Wraith's realm without too much issue and hoped to show his nonhostility as he went looking nonchalantly for the strange Wraith. Though he was unsure of how he was going to find him, as he stepped inside the strange 'car' repair center that the Wraith rested between rounds of fighting, he remembered the Wraith's ability to disappear through the usage of his strange 'bell' and wondered if he would even hear the creature before seeing him. He hoped not, he was here for a hopefully enjoyable encounter.</p><p>Thankfully, the Oni did not need to worry. The Wraith found him of all things, stepping out from behind a metal beast (a car, the strange things) and merely cocking his petrified face to look at him questioningly. Figuring that beating around the bush would do no one any good, so he simply flat out explained that he was looking for a casual sexual relationship, no violence and no fighting. When he mentioned the fighting between himself and the Trapper that preluded their bouts of sex, the Wraith did not seem to care, just giving him a minute nod of that bark covered head. He just wanted something that did not require a long and drawn out game that ended in bruises and cuts and pains that ached usually well into the trail that came all too soon after.</p><p>The Wraith was, thankfully, interested in his ‘offer’. Smoothly stepping into his space, that usually gurgling and growling voice shifting into a sultry purr, as the Wraith pressed against his front. He could not speak, even if the Entity gave him back his ability to speak, his petrified body could not speak besides rattling around the soft flesh still inside in that rattling sound deep within him. It was then that something occurred to him...</p><p>How the fuck did this strange creature have sex, frequently at that if the Trapper's ramblings were anything to go by, if his skin was petrified into unmoving and unyielding bark?</p><p>The Wraith did not seem to register his confusion, moving around him and moving into the garage of the repair center and expecting him to follow. He followed the Wraith to a back corner of the building where he kicked up some debris and revealed a trapdoor, throwing them open that led down a wide enough staircase that he could follow no problem. Down inside was a simple enough room with slightly dingy mattresses, pillows, blankets and other soft things obviously meant to be a bed meant to cradle the Wraith's large and bark covered body. A bed was already a welcome change to his usual bouts of sex with the Trapper, which usually occured on whatever hard surface they ended up on and he gladly put his weapons down by where the Wraith depositied his, before following to the bed. They both also casually discarded their armaments along the way, the Oni surprised to find the Wraith not nearly as top heavy as his coat would suggest. He actually was quite thin and seemed all the more tree-like for it.</p><p>Still a sight better than some of the others, stripping down to the strange bandages wrapped around his pelvis. It was then that the Oni realized that the petrification of the Wraith's body only really covered his head and parts of his torso, his arms and legs were coated with ash and dried skin and his hands and feet were stained maroon with the constant drenching of blood, but they were flesh. Curious, he reached out and gently pressed his hands into the Wraith's back, startling the man for a moment as he stilled and allowed the Oni to explore. The skin was certainly tougher than most, but it was very much skin and not bark, There was patches along his right arm and both shins that felt like actual bark, but mostly it was skin. The Oni was shameless in running his hands along the skin, not being able to touch the Trapper as freely because of their aggressive bouts and because of the Trapper's perpetual injuries. Most of his chest was clear of the bark like skin except a hand width jagged line that went up the front and along his back, the rest was just dry and slightly tough skin that the Oni took his time touching and the Wraith seemed to enjoy, relaxing as the petting went on.</p><p>Soon enough, his curiosity about the bandages won out, and he started to pluck at them, eventually finding an end and carefully unwinding it. The thickness and stains on the bandages suggested that they were used often, tempting as it was in just ripping them apart would have been, it felt rude to ruin beloved 'clothing'. Also he was curious about something. Mostly the lack of a distinct bulge that should have come with just wearing bandages that the Wraith did not have. Not that the Oni minded much, if men were determined by penises then there would be legends where there was shame and legends that would quickly be mocked into hiding, also that was just unfair to men that did not have them, all of whom he had known to be twice as brave, honorable, skilled and ferocious in battle and were still men regardless. But the bandages showed a bump of sorts, not like a cock was tucked away underneath and honestly too uniform to look like something was tucked there to give the appearance of a bulge. And it was not until he started stripping away bandages and revealed it, that he began to understand that perhaps their 'privileged' status as killers perhaps had been more disadvantaged than he thought.</p><p>The bark was there and looked like it had sprung from his lower stomach and branched down, melting his pelvis and whatever he had before into something like a doll. It was, as the last bandages fell, that he saw that indeed there was no sign of whatever was there before at all, though there was a sliver of glowing orange that showed through a crack that formed from the thin ropes of bark like material that bloomed like a dark and dead patch of vines along his pelvis and lower stomach. He almost wondered what he was supposed to do when the Wraith broke away from him, going over to the nest and laying out on his back. Then he parted his thighs and used one hand to start moving the branches aside a bit, revealing more and more glowing orange flesh underneath, before something slid along his fingers and-- ah</p><p>A cock slid out, apparently the branches covered but did not penetrate into the flesh. Though admittedly this cock looked a little strange, thinner and longer enough to note oddness, but not a lot, the skin was also thin and it glowed with the same glowing orange material that was inside all of them. If the Wraith had testicles, they were lost in the branches that caged the area of his pelvis. The reason for the bandages was still not known, but at this point, the Oni did not care. Here was a man that just wanted to have sex with him that did not require some ritual of poorly hidden thin masculinity and throwing fists around. It was beautiful.</p><p>The Wraith's strange cock drew his attention first, him getting on the bed and nudging the Wraith to the back edge of it so that he could lay out level with it. With the skin glowing, the Oni made the assumption that it was probably sensitive and it was something that he wished to test out. So he did. Moving between the Wraith's thighs, the Oni slid his mask up and off his face, working his tongue around his mouth and his sets of jagged fangs, before letting his tongue lull out to press against the base of the Wraith's cock and drag up. The Wraith made a hollow, growling sound in what the Oni assumed was approval, also by the hand that lightly rested on his head as the Oni took the Wraith's rather lovely set of hips into his hands and started, dragging his tongue along the faintly glowing skin.</p><p>A rattling sigh escaped the Wraith as the Oni took his time to drag his tongue along the thin feeling skin and the heat underneath. Despite the branch like 'cage' of it, it tasted of skin and not coal, blood, grit and dirt like the Trapper's skin tasted like. Just skin, how odd that the Oni was relishing it as he licked the Wraith's hardening cock from where the base disappeared within the branches and did not seem like it could further 'come out', to the head. His tongue slid into the thin foreskin, coiling around the head briefly to listen to the Wraith gasp and groan above him, pulling back to watch the thin skin pull back on its own. With his teeth, more specifically his fangs, his mouth could not fully close so he could not suck the other man off, so he coiled his tongue around the Wraith as much as he could, working his tongue as best he could and feeling the flesh harden and throb underneath his attention.</p><p>As much fun as it would have been to reduce the Wraith to a needy, whimpering mess underneath his tongue, the Oni was interested in putting his cock into the man. Grabbing the Wraith’s wiry, lean muscular thighs in his hands, he nudged the man’s hips up, exposing more of his ass. The Wraith only sighed, watching the Oni as his tongue lulled out and lapped at the ring of his ass, groaning as the Oni kept at it, licking and lapping at the twitching ring of muscle and feeling his cock twitch where it was trapped underneath of his belly, unrelenting, especially if the heat of the twitching flesh was any indicator of the heat of the flesh further within that the Oni wanted wrapped around his cock.</p><p>“We need slick,” The Oni grunted before going back to licking and lapping.</p><p>The Oni felt the Wraith move around, using his long arms to reach for something, as the Oni kept using his tongue. When a tin was pressed into his hands, he could hardly bother to take his mouth away, instead just blindly opened it and stuck two fingers into whatever was in it. It felt like that greasy stuff someone would put on dry skin, before finally pulling away. Only to rub two slicked fingers against the twitching flesh, hearing the Wraith groan and moan in that hollow and rumbling voice of his.</p><p>One finger went in easy, between his tongue and the slick. Two needed a bit of work and patience, but soon enough they went in smoothly, from the tip to the base knuckle. When two fingers eased in, his tongue could also delve inside as well, relishing the squeezing heat. Soon, soon. When a third finger slid in all the way to the base knuckles, the Wraith was bucking onto his hand, whimpering and growling as his hands scrambled on the Oni’s armor. It was so tempting to make him a mess but… maybe another time.</p><p>No, instead the Oni pulled his fingers out and pulled his mask back down, straightening up to sit between the Wraith’s twitching thighs to fish his cock out of his underthings. Using some of the slick still on his hands and a bit more from the tin, he coated himself, giving himself a few strokes as he looked over the sprawled out Wraith. Those glowing eyes of the silent creature were boring into him hungrily, thighs still spread, hands going to hold his legs open as the Oni finished slicking himself up, nudging the man’s legs further open, pressing his cock against the slick and loosened hole and then sinking in.</p><p>They were… quiet. Just normal grunting, groaning, moaning, and these little whimpers from the Wraith when he wanted it faster or harder. Or perhaps the Oni was just so used to the Trapper being so damned loud. Howling and roaring in pleasure, taunting him to go faster and harder, begging for release when the time came. But here, now… it was pleasantly just low sounds of pleasure as they fucked. The smacks of the Oni’s hips against the Wraith’s ass, the Wraith’s low sounds, his own grunts and moans of pleasure. Another refreshing change of pace, the Oni decided. </p><p>He also decided to focus on the heat of the Wraith’s body, so much like the Trapper’s, also squeezing delightfully around him. The beautiful friction of the slide of flesh against flesh. The Wraith felt good around him. Very good. </p><p>Too good in fact.</p><p>The Oni blamed how quickly his pleasure mounted based on how his mind was not distracted by the pain of cuts, bruises and scrapes and other injuries. Pain made it very hard to think about how nice a certain mouthy asshole felt wrapped around your dick. Without it, it was so easy to get lost in it, so easy to let it wash over him until he could not think. So easy to melt underneath the brunt of it. At the very least, the Wraith also seemed close to his peak as well, writhing underneath of him and bucking happily into his thrusts to meet each one with a new burst of pleasure.</p><p>“<b>In or out, Wraith,</b>” The Oni rumbled out, thrusting lazily into the twitching, squeezing heat as the Wraith rasped and rumbled and writhed underneath of him.</p><p>The Wraith patted his stomach and it was all the Oni needed to know, thrusting with hard snaps of his hips, seeking his release with abandon in the Wraith’s wildly wanting and willing body. One of his hands strayed to the Wraith’s cock, dribbling onto his vine riddled stomach, listening to the Wraith’s wail of pleasure and feeling that delicious heat squeeze tight around his cock, only tightening further as he stroked the other man off, tightening his fingers as he shuddered as the pleasure mounting in his lower belly and every muscle from there to his toes tightened.</p><p>When he released, he planted himself as deep as possible, keeping himself there as he hurriedly stroked the Wraith, feeling the pressure snap within him as he spent deep inside the Wraith. Soon the Wraith followed, spilling between his fingers and onto his root covered stomach, groaning and rumbling deep within his chest as his cock pulsed and twitched in the Oni’s hand and the Oni filled the Wraith up. A few shudders rippled through him as he emptied himself, and a few more after he slouched above the Wraith as exhaustion prickled along his edges. And a few more as he gingerly pulled out, slumping over to the side and laying out next to the Wraith.</p><p>The Wraith, panting behind the bark of his face, moved minutely to rest his head on the Oni’s shoulder and… he allowed it. What was a moment of tenderness? It had been an exceptionally delightful bout of sex. When they had recovered, they would dress and they would go about their merry ways, to do their mistress’ bidding as was the ways of its will.</p><p>“<b>... I would enjoy doing this again, if you wished,</b>” The Oni hummed after a moment.</p><p>The Wraith, still exhausted, just nodded his head, still on the Oni’s shoulder. But after a moment, he twisted his head and bore his gaze into the Oni’s. At first, he did not understand the intense look. Until he remembered how some of the silent Killers, even with their mistress gave gifts to its pets, would communicate to one another. So he relaxed and allowed the Wraith to ‘speak’.</p><p>
  <i>Philip.</i>
</p><p>“<b>Your name.</b>”</p><p>The Wraith-- Philip nodded and then settled back down, settling comfortable and heavy on the Oni’s shoulder.</p><p>“<b>Kazan.</b>”</p><p>The Wraith nodded sleepily again.</p><p>Yes, he would like to do this again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>